


Pitch Dark

by datacream



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot Devices, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datacream/pseuds/datacream
Summary: Even when the entire ship goes dark, Geordi and Data still have some semblance of sight - and yet, for some activities it is not a requirement to see.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Kudos: 115





	Pitch Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a plot generator - "sex in the dark." It takes a little more effort to get these two into total darkness.

A boring day you could call it, or Geordi LaForge would call it, as he sat with his feet up on a workstation while trying not to fall asleep. He felt a light hand on his shoulder and jumped up to attention.

“Geordi it is not proper to lounge while on duty.” Data chided softly as to not let any potential passerby know that his friend, and chief engineer, nearly nodded off.

Geordi took a breath of air as the shock of goosebumps left him when realizing it was only Data. He smiled up at his friend. “Thanks Data.” 

Ahh Data, Geordi’s friend. Now that was a more complicated topic for Geordi to breach. While the android himself had no feelings whatsoever, Geordi nearly gushed at his presence each time he witnessed his glowing aura enter the room. He thought he had a good grip on his feelings however, Data never seemed to notice, not that he truly could or would - he was never great at picking up romantic subtleties. Geordi had to remind himself each time he felt his mind wonder at the possibilities, if anything at all were to happen between them, he would have to be the one to initiate it. To add to the complication, Geordi was never good at maintaining romantic interludes himself.

Geordi sighed in his chair and turned back to the work station. Data joined in next to him at an available seat. “If it is any consolation Geordi, I considered recalibrating the nacelle to the micrometer.” Data tried to console his friend in letting him know that he, too, was looking for things to do around engineering. 

Geordi’s smile widened. “If you did that then I would have to double check your work to at least the nanometer. Could get tricky.” He chuckled at their banter.

“I could begin now if you wish Geordi.” Data turned to him with his serious expression. To Geordi this assertion was denoted by a shift in glow around Data’s set lips and eyes.

Geordi laughed out loud now. “No, Data, I was kidding.” This is part of what he loved about Data, even unintentionally he could make him laugh.

Data’s serious yet innocent face changed to raise his eyebrows. “Ah, so you wish to remain bored?”

Suddenly the lights overhead blinked off.

“Ah!” A startled scream echoed around engineering.

Geordi stood. “Alright everyone stay calm, we can still see the stations, run a diagnostic on each system, let's get to the bottom of this.” He sat back down and leaned towards Data with a smirk. “Finally something interesting.”

Data nodded, either in habit or because he knew Geordi could actually see him he wasn’t sure. “It seems that all other systems are unaffected.” Data relayed loud enough to announce to the rest of the team.

“Picard to Mr. LaForge.” Intuned from Geordi’s commbadge.

“LaForge here, we’re looking into it captain. I assume the rest of the ship went dark?”

“Yes and I seem to have - ah damnit - what is the ETA LaForge?” The Captain could be heard struggling in the dark over the commbadge.

“Give me a few minutes to diagnose and I’ll get back to you.” Geordi tapped the badge and his brows knitted together while looking down at his station. “There’s nothing here Data.” Anxiety started to build within his chest, and he took a breath.

Data was suddenly hovering closely over him to look at the screen. “I cannot find anything either.”

Geordi looked up at his always-fascinating friend in awe. Being this close made his heart skip a beat. He must have stared too long, as Data was now staring down at him quizzically.

“I’ve got something!” Someone from across the room announced.

Geordi and Data nearly tripped over each other to rush over. Data righted Geordi, balancing him close before either of them took another step. Geordi’s breath hitched as he was held in Data’s steady grasp for a moment. They then both hovered over the ensign who had shouted. “Show us.”

“Here.” They pointed on the schematic up on the screen.

“Hmm of course it’s a tricky spot to get to.” Geordi observed with slight irritation. He kicked himself mentally for wanting something exciting to do for the day, now this was more of a pain in the ass compared to the challenge of supplying power during battle all over the ship.

Data piped up with a solution. “Geordi, if you connect me to the ship, I should be able to bypass this relay to supply power until a team can reach the error.”

“Good idea Data, here have a seat.” Geordi gestured to the nearest chair and then pulled out some cabling from a spot on the wall. He connected Data with practiced ease and then waited next to his friend. Something about being in the dark made him place a hand on Data’s shoulder for comfort, although it wasn’t Data that needed it. Data had sat with his eyes closed as he worked, but they suddenly went wide. Geordi couldn’t see his eyes exactly, but saw a shift in Data’s aura to denote a reaction. “What is it Data, tell me.” Geordi commanded worriedly.

“It is-” A spark went off at the connection point in the wall. Geordi immediately reached for Data and swiftly released his friend from the connection port.

“Data?!” Geordi gripped Data’s shoulders and crouched to look him in the eyes. “Data are you alright?!” He shook him slightly.

Data blinked momentarily as if processing what had happened. “Yes I believe - Oh, wait. There are three servos that have short-circuit, but this is not affecting any major functions. I am alright.”

“I better get a closer look to be sure.” Geordi stood. “Alright everyone, get a team down there to rewire the issue, I’ll be taking Data to the lab to diagnose, keep me apprised.” Geordi nodded at Data and they left engineering for the lab.

As they entered it was not surprising that it too was pitch black. “Geordi, I can see adequately with night and heat visions, do you have sufficient vision to continue working?” Data was standing close in the dark.

Geordi swallowed. “I think so Data, we’ll know soon enough.” The glow from Data seemed more vibrant now, either from the spark or the even darker room he couldn’t be sure. But they stood close together as they navigated the lab. None of the stations had been activated just yet, giving the room a nearly eerie presence. Geordi could feel the hair rise on the back of his neck as Data stood closer and they activated a station together. The glow illuminated both of their faces and Data’s aura seemed to dim slightly, but not as it was before the spark. “Okay, lay down.” Data took position on the work table and laid flat. His position looked uncomfortable to anyone else, but to Geordi it was just Data. “Which servos need replacing?” He made work of rummaging through a few parts and tools in a drawer. 

Data guided him to a few servos in different places in his body, one being in his jaw, his lower abdomen, and his ankle. “Let's take it from the top shall we?” Geordi announced as he approached Data’s face. He leaned down to get the correct vantage point, and then made Data turn his head. These moments between them always seemed intimate, to Geordi. Seeing the inside of your best friend wasn’t something you got to do all the time. He carefully released the covering of Data’s bioplast and set it to the side. A set of perfectly aligned wires ran along his jaw and curved up into the servo in question. Geordi took a moment to admire the workmanship that went into Data. He reached one finger to trace a red wire along the edge feeling it’s smoothness up into the flat of the joint where it entered. Each wire and servo was silhouetted by Data’s signature glow. With the glow so bright some of the parts and wires were joined masses, he hoped he could complete the task.

“Is everything alright Geordi?” Data asked, startling him. Geordi’s yellow, orange and red blotchy figure towered above him.

“Y-yes Data.” He righted himself and went to work. 

“You do not usually linger.” Data observed aloud plainly.

You don’t usually glow this much. Geordi wanted to say but held back. He gently pried away the servo and gently replaced it, tapping the new one into place with a practiced gentle hand. Now is definately not the time LaForge.

“Geordi.” Data was now looking up at him, giving him a side eye from how his head was turned. He could see that Geordi’s body temperature was becoming elevated. More orange and reds were starting to show in his form. 

“Data?” Geordi gasped as he realized he could see a distinct yellow glow beaming up at him. Geordi reached for his face to turn his head toward him. “Are you alright?”

“Yes Geordi, I was merely concerned for you, you seem distracted and your temperature is rising.” Data would have quirked his head if he were not laying down. He eyed Geordi’s hand that still rested on the side of his face. “And you do not normally linger.” He stated again, eyebrows raised in question.

Geordi took a deep breath. Why now? Why do I have to get caught up in him now? He cleared his throat and sat on the available space on the side of the table. He clicked off his visor to rub at the bridge of his nose. Data sat up now with concern and sat a tentative hand on his back in a gesture of comfort. “Data there is no good time for this, so I’ll just say it.” Yet he stopped, finding it difficult to find the words. 

Data shifted position to now sit next to Geordi. “It is alright Geordi, I am here for you.” Data put an awkward arm around him and pulled him slightly into his chest.

“God Data - I’m in love with you.” Geordi blurted into Data’s chest and froze, expecting some kind of reaction from him.

“Ah. That does explain a few things.” Was Data’s reply.

“What? You knew?!” Geordi sat up quickly to look in Data’s direction, visorless.

“Not exactly, Geordi. We have worked side by side for many years. Although my romantic observations are obtuse at best, it would be amiss if I did not notice a change in my best friend.”

And there it was, the punch in the gut Geordi expected. “Best friend.” Geordi got up from the bench and tossed his visor onto the work table carelessly, a tightening in his chest. He regretted this as soon as he said it, he did not mean that he would no longer accept Data’s friendship even if he could not reciprocate in some way.

Geordi could hear Data stand and take a step. “Geordi, you misunderstand. I care for you very deeply, as much as I suspect that I can for the time being. I never wanted to pressure you into anything you may not have been ready for.”

Geordi half-turned, arms crossed defensively. “What are you saying?”

Data took another step forward and rested a hand on Geordi’s half turned yellow shoulder. The heat emanated from Data and through the fabric of his uniform. “I am saying that you need not be upset because I want to ensure your happiness for the rest of your life.”

Geordi fully turned to face him and reached out blindly for Data. Data caught his hand and placed it on his chest. “I am here.” Data closed the gap between them, bringing Geordi into his arms tightly. Geordi sighed against him, burying his head into his chest. 

“There’s no going back from this Data, if this is what you want-” Geordi began, looking up at Data.

“This is what I want, as long as you will have me.” Data lowered his voice in reply. There was a silent moment as Geordi was processing and relishing in the heat from Data’s body. “May I kiss you, Geordi?” Data almost whispered.

Geordi adjusted himself to wrap his arms around Data’s neck. “Please do.”

Data leaned forward, swallowing in Geordi’s warm and pulsing red lips in the dark. They kissed briefly and Geordi pulled away as if to look at Data in confirmation, but unseeing. Data’s breath brushed his face as they stood in the dark. He heard Data move and the touch of warm breath hovered above his jawline momentarily before capturing the supple skin within his mouth.

“Hmm Data..” Geordi tangled his hands in the androids hair, undoubtedly mussing up his perfect locks. “You have no idea I-” He heard Data move again and was silenced by his lips once more, but he didn’t mind one bit, they could talk later. This time he was seeking and deepened their kiss. Their tongues slid together in the dark of the room, unseeing but trusting. Data’s hands wandered across Geordi’s back and to his waist, pressing the slightly shorter man against himself. Geordi gasped into Data’s mouth with renewed vigor and pressed himself into the androids warm body. Data led them backward to where he sat on the work table once more, and opened his knees to let Geordi stand close between them. Geordi took Data’s face in his hand and realized he hadn’t replaced the bioplast panel. “Ahh Data why don’t I cover you back up before this goes any further..” He trailed off idly feeling for the piece of covering that he had sat somewhere on the table.

“Do not worry Geordi, I have it.” Data picked up the jaw piece and put it back in place with a faint click. Data reached out to Geordi’s warm splotchy figure and traced a finger along his jawline in the same mirrored location. Geordi shivered at the faint touch and swallowed. “Do you wish to continue?” He lowered his voice and spoke softly, sending goosebumps down Geordi’s neck and arms.

Geordi touched Data’s hand that was still near his jaw and traced lines along the creases of his knuckles. “Yes Data.”

“Here?” Data leaned forward slightly, seemingly knowing the answer.

“Yes. I am afraid if I put my visor back on, none of this will be real.” Geordi admitted and took Data’s hand to kiss his palm and wrist.

Data watched Geordi’s form pepper kisses on his wrist with interest. “I can assure you Geordi, this is very real.”

“Hmn.” Geordi took Data’s other hand and placed it back on his waist. Data took it a step further and slowly snaked his hand to lightly grab at his backside. He gently kneaded the flesh and pressed themselves together again. “Ahh..” Geordi moaned into Data’s palm and bucked his hips into Data’s open groin.

Data took control of his other hand and used it to press Geordi to him in another deep kiss. Data then reached for the back of his uniform and started unzipping the shirt. As he revealed more flesh in taking it off, he seized each new piece with a tonguing kiss. Geordi’s blotchy form started to redden more from the core, but Data knew it was he that was causing this shift. He softly caressed each of his back muscles as he sucked on the taut skin of Geordi’s shoulder. 

Geordi ran his hands through Data’s hair again, relishing in it’s absurd softness before following Data’s lead and even while blind quickly made work of Data’s uniform zipper and stripped him of it. Being blind in this situation was becoming more erotic to him as he was feeling up Data’s form. He tenderly caressed his pecs and biceps and shoulders and neck and then moved back down across his abdomen where he became adamant in unfastening his trousers. He sucked at Data’s neck as he arched into his touch and groaned. He then groaned in frustration as Data was still seated and could not remove the impeding garment.

“Allow me.” Data offered, whispering into Geordi’s shoulder with soft breath. He stood briefly and quickly removed the rest of his clothing. Geordi held onto his left arm so as to not lose sense of his location in the pitch black. Data then led them to one of the abandoned and armless chairs nearby and sat. With Geordi’s heated form in front of him, he reached for his own trousers and gently removed them. Geordi’s red hot erection sprung free and Data leaned forward with hands on his hips and kissed the tip gently.

“Pah--ahh..” Geordi was surprised for a moment then groaned. “God Dataaah..”

Data licked and sucked Geordi’s shaft before taking it into his mouth slowly. Geordi stopped himself from rutting into his face for more hasty contact, but it seemed that Data had full control over his hips anyway. Data took Geordi in to the hilt, breathing hot and heavy on his pubic mound.

“Data you don’t have to- ahh- force it.” Geordi panted between Data’s movements.

Data pulled himself off of Geordi and he whined at the sudden lack of sensation. “I do not have a pharyngeal reflex, Geordi.” Then he went back to work stroking him with his mouth.

“Oh my stars..” Geordi removed a hand from Data’s hair and covered his mouth from surprise, from arousal, to keep from screaming, or all of the above he wasn’t sure. He bit the pad of his thumb to try and maintain control. “Data.. I really really like that but..” He pushed slightly on Data’s shoulder.

Data seemed to understand and sat back up and pulled Geordi down to straddle his lap in the chair. His feet sat perfectly flat to the floor, Data knew this would give them both leverage. Their cocks pressed together and Geordi took them both in his hand, stroking Data against him slowly. It seemed like Data had other plans. He took his index and middle finger into his mouth and covered them with a thicker saliva, then reached beyond and around Geordi and gently stroked his small pursed entrance. Geordi gasped at the new sudden sensation but trusted Data to take it slow.

“Data.. have you ever done this before?” Geordi whispered the question against Data’s neck, as if shy.

Data shook his head. “No Geordi.” He took this distraction to try and probe a single finger inside of Geordi to the first knuckle.

“Mmm I haven’t either.” Geordi pulled back and trailed his free hand from his shoulder, up his neck and to his jaw, and traced his thumb over Data’s lip. “I’ve truly only ever wanted you.” He leaned forward and kissed him passionately as Data pushed further inside of him.

They kissed and rubbed themselves together as Data was readying Geordi for entrance. Data now had both of his fingers inside and pressed on, finding a particularly sensitive spot, making Geordi moan loudly. “Data I think I’m ready please..”

Data coated his cock with the same thick saliva, and helped Geordi align himself. Geordi pressed down over him, taking him in slowly, inch by inch, with a deep breath. 

“Are you alright Geordi?” Data stroked the side of his figure's splotchy red face and felt the tension he held in his brow.

“Yes just.. Feeling you with my hand and then feeling you inside is deceptive. Give me a minute to adjust.”

Data took this opportunity to distract him, and took one of his nipples in his mouth and gently sucked and flicked his tongue. Geordi gasped and wriggled himself more comfortably into Data’s lap. He lifted himself slightly, experimenting, and slowly lowered himself. He couldn’t fight back the groan that escaped him. He lifted himself again, and this time Data met him half way with a small thrust, drawing even more pleasurable noises from Geordi.

They picked up a rhythm, Data thrusted up into him, holding his hips tightly. Geordi had wrapped himself around Data while moaning and kissing at his ear. Data reached between them to stroke Geordi's weeping cock and stroked him in time with his thrusting. "Ahh God Data.. I'm close." Geordi kissed him hard.

Data stopped supporting him only briefly, to pull a lever below the chair. Data leaned back in the chair. 

"D-Data?" Geordi was startled for a moment at the sudden movement.

"I want to watch you ejaculate Geordi." 

"Oh my GOD Dataaa..!" With that statement, and Data's timed thrust and stroke, Geordi was suddenly throwing hot red ribbons all over Data's abdomen. 

Data watched Geordi's orgasm in awe. His red core pulsed outward and his red pulsing cock pushed out red, but quickly cooling, threads of semen. Data triggered his own release with a gasp and pushed up his own biofluid into Geordi.

Geordi collapsed onto Data with a gasping breath, still a little shaky, and a little sweaty, from all the activities. 

"Did you enjoy yourself Geordi?" Data asked softly as he held him close and stroked his moist back soothingly.

"Yes Data, very much." He nuzzled into Data's neck and hummed in appreciation. "Please tell me you enjoyed it too, even if you can't feel it the same way."

"Oh yes Geordi, I enjoy your sensory information and stimuli a great deal. Watching your orgasm as a heat signature was quite stunning." Data replied matter of factly.

Geordi chuckled. "Neither of us could see each other. Yet it was the most intimate experience of my life." 

They half lay in the chair together before Geordi made a move to get up, the coolness from his sticky belly sending chills through him. Data helped him find his visor. When he clicked it back on he gasped and winced, Data was brighter than ever.


End file.
